The Days Before
by luv addict
Summary: AU. Prequel to Fourteen Days. As we recall the days before, we recall all the pain, hurt, suffering, and the life in which we struggled to survive.


**This is kind of just a collection random one-shots that are kind of prequels (and maybe some sequels) to _Fourteen Days_. It give background on certain things that might not have made sense or needed expanding on in the fic. Blame (or thank) my younger sister for this fic's existence. She commented on a few things and made me think.**

**This first one is about how Macku and Kotu became friends with Gali and how they lost her. They remind me of Hikaru and Kaoru from _Ouran High School Host Club_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. (One of these days, I am going to get tired of posting that.)**

* * *

**The Days Before**

**by luv addict**

_**Friend or Foe**_

"I am bored, dear sister." Macku said, smoothing out the creases and wrinkles in her Victorian styled dress. The soft blue of her hair matched the hue of the dress. Gentle curls framed her cherubic cheeks, which were cast downward with a frown from her full lips.

"I am, as well." her sister, Kotu sighed.

There was no way to tell the difference between the two, who spoke so robotically at the tender age of six. Their teacher had suggested moving them into the regular school, rather than having them with the preschool children who were just learning the alphabet and how to write. Their parents refuse, saying that their daughters were not as bright as they may seem.

"They are," their mother had said during the interview, "socially challenged. They need to be with others their age. If they are with children who are older, smarter, they will not fit in."

The girls did not seem to mind. They had each other to amuse themselves, that is, until the day a pretty, new girl joined their class.

Her name was Gali Loubalu. She had a delicate figure and small hands with stubby fingers. Her face reminded many of that of a porcelain doll's, soft, rounded cheeks that were lightly flushed and large, innocent gold eyes that were hidden under her bangs. Her long, blue hair was straight and pulled back from her face to show it off. She always wore dresses with an empire waist.

The twins took an instant shine to her. They quickly grabbed her (causing her to squeak in surprise) and pulled her to their corner.

"You are very pretty." Kotu said, tilting her head.

"Like one of our pretty dolls." Macku giggled.

"Goodbye, Gali!" the girl's mother called to her daughter.

"Bye, mama!" she called back. She then looked at the twins. "Is there a way I can tell you two apart? You are identical! And thank you, my daddy always says that I am pretty but I always thought that he said that just because he _was_ my daddy and her was supposed to."

"You are a very strange girl, too." Kotu replied.

"We wear bracelets that help people to tell us apart." Macku said, holding out her left wrist as her twin held out her right. "My name is Macku Windsnap."

"And my name is Kotu Windsnap."

"And who are you?" they chorused.

The pretty girl smiled and then said, "I am Gali Loubalu. It is a please to make your acquaintance, Macku Windsnap, Kotu Windsnap. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

And so, for three months Gali had been accepted into their world. The three shared their deepest, darkest secrets (the twins took their mother's jewelry and hid it, Gali having a crush on the cutest boy in their class, and other such trivial things for a preschool student).

But it was not long before another girl wanted Gali for her group. The twins hid their anger with placid faces, pretending to have no interest in the matter.

When Gali walked over to them, that December morning looking solemn and distraught, they knew something was wrong.

"I..." the pretty girl began to say, then stopped to bite her lip nervously. Then, after several minutes, she said quietly, "I am sorry. I have decided to be friends with Shasa."

"Oh." Macku sighed.

"We see." Kotu murmured.

"I hope you can forgive me someday." Gali said, hope just barely reaching her face.

"Maybe someday." the twins chorused quietly.

Gali nodded and walked away, leaving the twins to their own world once again. She walked over to Shasa, who was surrounded by people, who let her pass through the girl's side, where she was now envied for sitting there.

"It seems that we need a new friend." Kotu sighed.

"Indeed." Macku agreed. "But where do we find one willing to be friends with us? If we lost Gali, then maybe there is no hope?"

"Sister, there is _always_ hope, for the sun will always shine tomorrow."

"Yes, but tomorrow never really comes."

The two sat there for a moment, watching the other children around them.

"Hey, Macku?"

"Yes, dear sister?"

"Do you want to play with the Legos?"

"Mmm... Okay!"

* * *

**As much as the twins freak me out, they are still human in their odd, little way. I was really trying to convey that, but it did not really work out. But, they will forever remain creepy to me, no matter what.**

**So, we know what Gali looks like now. And we also know what the twins looked like when they were younger.**

**This was actually kind of funny to see acted out by three guys (mostly) and some stuffed animals (who have the amazing ability to freak people out with their glaring). I would like to thank the guys for putting up with me and all of my frustration over the month.**

**The ending... it was written mostly because I felt that they were too grown up during this chapter. I needed to add something to make them seem more like the children that they are. I mean, they are **_**six**_**! I have yet to meet a six year old to talk like that (or to be that smart).**


End file.
